


The times Nepeta cares

by violetPrimrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Dorks, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetPrimrose/pseuds/violetPrimrose
Summary: Neo just wants tz to do good.. cute and lovey





	

It was getting dark out. The trees and grass swayed weakly with the vastly increasing wind. But a bit of darkness could never stop a hunter. Especially a hunter like Nepeta.

 

There it was, the thing she been chasing for almost an hour at this point. The small bunny stood up on it's hind legs, it's whiskers twitching whenever Nepeta would take a step. It didn't suspect it as danger or register what had happened even after Nepeta had caught it. 

 

Of course, she thought as she peeked at the animal caught in her hands, it's trained. She looked it over, soon setting it down and huffing. “Oh what a waste of time!” She whined, leaning back on a tree. 

 

This wasn't the first time this had happened. John frequently pranked people and this was his favorite for Nepeta. Letting out one of his trained hares and watching her chase for hours through hidden cameras. 

 

She looked up at the pretty sky. It was sprinkled with bright, gorgeous stars. Ones that would seep deep into your thoughts and bring up the sweetest of memories. So, as to be expected, she began to think. 

 

Her mind wandered for a moment before landing on one person… 

 

Terezi…

 

What time was it? She thought as she looked around. She knew it had to be late and Terezi was probably waiting for her way home. She got up on her feet and rushed off through the woods again. It was time to go home..

As she entered, she was greeted with a lick across the face. She couldn't help but giggle as her matesprit showered her with kisses and licks. “What took you so long?” The teal blood questioned seriously. 

 

“It only felt long because you waited..” she kicked off her shoes and kissed the other's nose, “anyway shouldn't you and your purrfect self be in bed? You have an early day..” 

 

Terezi huffed and stuck her tongue out with a sigh. “I know but… I couldn't..”

 

Nepeta let on a soft smile, “are you nervous kitten?”

 

“a little” she sighed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

 

“You really should have gone to bed..” Nepeta huffed she pulled her sleepy girlfriend close and rubbed her back. “Court cases don't solve themselves and you know you can't think right without enough sleep..”

 

Terezi melted against her, “I really tried, but it's hard when you're not there…”

 

Nepeta's eyes softened “Well I'm here meow..” this brought a smile to Terezi's face, and she couldn't help the way she clung to Nepeta desperately. The olive picked the higher up and kissed her cheek. 

 

Off to bed they went, where they lay in each other's arms and exchanged sleepy kisses. This is what Nepeta loved. Not hunting… not the chase… but the way that she held Terezi and how Terezi held her.


End file.
